Restart
by Littlefoot the Warrior
Summary: When the Doctor went into the crack in time, he never had existed. But if he never existed, that means that Rose is still on Earth, in the correct Universe. And she remembers. Eleven/Rose
1. Chapter 1 Meet Again

-R-

Rose awoke in her bed, startled awake by the nightmare. Or was it a dream? She couldn't tell. All she knew, was that she felt totally and absolutely heartbroken…and happy, all at the same time.

"Get up you lazy bum, or you'll be late for work!" her mother yelled through the door.

"Yeah, yeah" Rose threw off her covers. She could tell it was going to be a bad day.

-D-

The Doctor threw the levers up and down, taking off from a visit to the Ponds.

"Well, River, it's goodbye." He holds up her hand to kiss it.

"Not for forever." She winks, and leaves the Tardis to her Storm Cage prison cell. Unfortunately, for the Doctor, it was forever. He knew that their picnic on Hawaii with the Ponds was their last diary entry together. He had visited her every time during her time stream. It was still very early for her, but the last for him.

"Well then old girl," he stroked the console, "It's just you and me now. Off to another adventure, eh?" He needed something to cheer him up. The last time he had lost someone he loved was…No, he wasn't going to say her name. Last time he did, he was ready to die. But he didn't die, and he never will again.

With a vworp and a fwoom, the Tardis landed in central London. Across the street from where he parked it, stood the building where he first met Rose. It was quite possibly the best day of his 1,100-year life.

He stopped himself from going inside. He knew that it would just create bad memories. Last time he entered that building was two regenerations ago, last time he saw Rose was his last regeneration. And that was on a Beach in a parallel universe, where she was left with his human clone, to forever live in love together.

"Lucky bastard" the Doctor muttered under his breath. He walked off toward the Thames, to start a whole new adventure.

-R-

Rose stepped outside of the department store, where she worked. It was lunchtime, and she had nobody to eat with. Looking around, she saw a blue police box, from about 1965. _"Weird"_ she thought, did a double take, then walked off to a café for some chips.

All through lunch, she couldn't stop thinking about that blue box. "_I know I've seen it before, but where?"_ She thought to herself. She pushed the thought away, and read the paper. April the 12th, 2009. She'd been working in that stupid store for the last four years. She's manager, at least. Big promotion. But not enough pay to get her to move out of her mum's flat.

Suddenly, she heard an explosion come from a few blocks away, near the Thames River. She ran outside the café, only to see ten emergency vehicles speeding in the direction of the Thames River. Rose suddenly found herself running in that direction, the opposite direction of everyone else.

She passed the department store, and that strange blue box. One of her many dreams came back to her–she, and a handsome man, traveling through time and space, in that blue box.

Rose stopped running. She glided over to the box, touched it's doors, and pulled. No such luck. She pushed. "_Hmm, must be locked."_ She thought to herself. Of course it would be locked, they decommissioned those old boxes decades ago. But Rose couldn't help but wonder why it was there, and so new. There's never been one on that corner before.

Another explosion ripped Rose away from her thoughts. She shook her head, and ran towards the explosion site.

A grim scene lay before her. Firefighters doused the flames as best as they could. It was a house, a very old house, or at least, what was left of the very old house. Nothing but the stone foundation was left. Away from the firefighters, Rose saw a figure, leaving the scene, coughing into some sort of jacket. It looked like tweed.

"You have to stay back, ma'm." Rose hadn't noticed the very fat policeman shooing her away.

"But I–"

"Its for your own safety, ma'm. Please stay at least one block away from here." The policeman shooed her away. She obliged, but something was very strange about the man leaving the scene, wearing tweed.

"Sorry sir." She muttered, then ran around some buildings, and came back, closer to the scene, and followed in the direction of the man in tweed.

-D-

"_Blimey_" the Doctor muttered, brushing the soot off his tweed jacket. He'd only just entered the building with the strange blue light, when a mini-bomb went off. He'd raced upstairs to see if there was anyone hurt, only to see a Slavine, whom he thought he'd kil–ehrm, removed, rather–from planet Earth with…Rose. It was still hard of think of her. He may be a changed man, but he still loves her. When he saw the Slavine, he had to save his own life by setting off the second mini-bomb with his sonic screwdriver.

Pretty soon, the Doctor heard the sound of clicking heels on pavement. "_Oh, no. Someone's following me_" he thought erratically, and raced around the corner, and hid behind a trash bin. The clicking of heels stopped. He poked his head far enough out to see the shadow of a woman. Skinny, so not a Slavine in disguise. The shadow of the woman turned around, looking for him. She turned onto the street he had just turned onto. The Doctor's heartbeats sped up. The first 10 minutes he's been in London, and he's already in danger? Maybe he should just stay in the Tardis in the middle of deep space for the rest of his life, then.

"Hello? I saw you running from the fire, are you hurt?" the voice called out to the street. He thought, "_I recognize that voice…"_

-R-

She saw him. She knew that the man in tweed had turned on this street. But she couldn't see any sign of him.

"Hello? I saw you running from the fire, are you hurt?" She called out to nobody. Movement came from a group of trash bins. She strode over. "Hello? If you're hurt, I can help you…"

A soon as she spoke, an orange tabby cat raced from the trash bins and down the street.

"I know you're not a cat, so I'm not mad. Please, I'm not a cop, so you're not gonna get in trouble for burning down that building. I just wanna know who you are." Rose peeped around the bins. Nobody. She crossed the street, going to look at the other bins.

-D-

The Doctor was frantic. "_How is this even possible? Am I in the other dimension? No, the Tardis can't travel across dimensions anymore. But then how is she here? The Battle of Canary Wolf was three years ago, from this date. And the Dalek invasion technically never happened because of the cracks in time, and…"_

"You over here?" The Doctor ducked his head before she saw his face. "There you are! I don't mean to startle you. There's no reason to hide from me, I just wanna know if you're hurt." She pulled him up. He did his best to hide his face, but knowing Rose's personality, she would be persistent. And she was; she grabbed his big chin and pulled it up to see his face. "You're wearing quite a funny outfit for someone who ignites bombs…"

The Doctor and Rose looked each other in the eyes. She couldn't recognize him, she's never seen this form of him before. But he recognized her. The same old face, same haircut, same old style of makeup.

"Whats your name?" She asked.

"John Smith." He lied.

"Nice to meet ya, John. I think an old friend of mine used to call himself that." Then she shook her head, "No, sorry. That was only a dream"

"What about your dream?" He asked. He didn't know how she could even be in this universe, or even look him in the eye and not remember. And she called him a dream? Why a dream? It happened, he could remember it!

"Just a silly old dream. I have tem every night. Always me and him, off on some new adventure. Oh, wheres my manners. Sorry, my name's Rose Tyler." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. But he needed a reason to keep her around him. He pretended that his arm was hurt.

"Ouch! Blimey, I must have hurt it some how."

"Oh, why don't you come back to my flat, fix that right up? Is it broken?"

"Nah, I think my shoulder's dislocated. I'm all bruised over."

"Well, you don't seem like the type to be setting off explosions. You're more like…a kind old friend." She offered to help him walk to where she had parked her car, about 10 blocks down the road. The Doctor felt good to be in her arms again. It had been way too long.

-R-

She couldn't believe she was letting a criminal into her mother's home. But he didn't seem like a criminal.

Rose was so glad her mum was out with her girl friends that day, which gave her time to interrogate John. But something about his name was made up. Nobody is called John Smith, at least, not anymore.

He looked pretty handsome, too. Dark brown, fluffy hair; structured jaw; unfortunately, his eyebrows were almost nonexistent. That made her laugh a bit on the inside, though. His eyes, however, were so familiar; pale blue-green, a hint of brown. She'd seen them before; but it couldn't be the man from her dreams. He was too different.

She made him a cup of tea, and she tried to take a look at his shoulder. "Come on, I won't bite."

"It's feeling quite better, actually, I don't think you really need to." John insisted.

"At least let me check for any internal bleeding. One of my best friends is a doctor." She thought about that for a moment. "No, no he's not. I don't know why I said that. But anyways, let me make sure you're okay, okay?" She pulled out a stethoscope she "borrowed" from her neighbor a few years back.

"Do you know what you're doing?" John asked, timid.

"I told you, I have an imaginary friend who's a doctor." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Memories

-D-

This was bad.

No.

This was good.

He's found Rose! Rose Tyler, the love of his lives. Except she doesn't remember him; why? And how was it physically possible for her to be in this universe?

He got to thinking. _"What have I done since I saw her last? Stopped a giant Cyberman in Victorian London, I saved people from monsters on a planet across the universe, stopped a strange Martian water virus from reaching earth, destroyed the Time Lords again, then I regenerated, then the whole cracks in the universe charade…THAT'S IT! I went through a crack in the Universe and created the Big Bang 2! But Rose was in a parallel universe, that shouldn't have left affected her…but then I never existed, and I had to be remembered back to existence… oh, Amelia Pond, you clever girl. _

_So If I had never existed, then I never met Rose, which meant that she still lived her life in the proper universe. What about my human clone? I guess he's gone now. She would have been better off with him, somebody who can age and die with her, all the same memories as I have._

_So Rose only needs to remember who I am, something needs to jog her memories, like Rory's and Amy's were."_

"So what's your real name? I'm pretty sure your real name isn't John Smith. Nobody is really named that anymore." She questioned after attending to his burns.

"Its-uhm-Well, my friends call me the Doctor."

"Got a real name?"

"No, just the Doctor."

"Yeah? Doctor who?" Rose giggled a bit. He liked to hear her giggle. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I laughed. It just seemed like some sort of inside joke." She shook her head.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Please…" The Doctor took her hands from his burnt arm. He held them gently. "Please remember who I am."

"I–I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ever since you saw me today, you've been acting strangely, right? You've been having strange, recurring dreams?" The doctor took out his Tardis key. "Do you recognize this?"

-R-

"What in hell–" She couldn't believe that this complete stranger was coming on to her! But when she saw that key, that plain brass key, she remembered it. "Yes." She breathed. A smile grew on the Doctor's face.

"The blue box. Tardis–Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Bigger on the inside. Time Vortex, Bad Wolf, Torchwood. I remember it all." She couldn't believe what was happening. An entire part of her brain had connected with the rest. "Except…I don't remember you. Your face isn't the Doctor's." She stood up and backed away.

"Rose, you have to trust me. I'm the Doctor. I just changed. I'm new. I regenerated. I was dying–back in 2005, January the first, while I was dying, I came to you, to find you, before you were trapped in the parallel universe, before you even met me. I told you that you were going to have a really great year." Rose sat down, holding her head. "When I first met you, in the basement of that place you worked at, with the living plastic mannequins all around us, I said one word to you. Just one. I took your hand," The doctor picked her hand up, gently, "I took it, and I told you to run."

Rose looked up at him. She looked into his pale eyes, touched his cheek and barely got out "Oh, Doctor!" before bursting into tears and giving him the tightest hug she's ever given anyone. "How could I ever forget you?"

"I sorta re-booted the universe after accidentally killing it. I never existed. But I came back, and you came back to me." She didn't let go. She had lost her Doctor for so long, but he was back. And she was back.

-D-

He did it. He got her back, the proper Rose, the Rose with Rose's name, Rose's memories, Rose's love.

Then he remembered. If he never existed, then that means that Mickey was still her boyfriend. Oh, a lot of things are screwed up now…

"What about Mickey?" The Doctor asked solemnly.

"Oh, I broke up with him ages ago. But we still keep in touch. He's married now, to a Martha Jones. Nice woman."

"At least one thing is still right." The Doctor thought out loud.

"What's that?" Rose asked, confused.

"Nothing." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, and leaned in to kiss her, but then he pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Rose looked hurt.

"You used to be living with my clone. My human clone, who could age and die with you."

"Yes?"

"That was a better life for you. You humans, you age, wither and die. But I only change. I don't want to see you go from me that way."

-R-

"But I love you!" Rose protested. She didn't care that he was different, she still loved the Doctor, and the man who stood before her was the Doctor. Her Doctor.

"And I love you too. But it would be so difficult for me to let you go."

"But your clone is gone. He never existed, we could travel together again! Don't you want that too?" She pleaded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I would like that very much." The Doctor smiled, and leaned in again to kiss her, but was interrupted again by the front door being unlocked.

"Hey mum!" Rose called, letting go of the Doctor.

"Rose, what are you doing home? It's the middle of the afternoon; you've still got a job, right? Who's he?" Jackie Tyler nods her head in the direction of the Doctor, who just stands there, smiling.

"Mum, don't freak out, okay?" Jackie nods to her daughter. "Mum, this is the Doctor." And as if she were hit by a wall of bricks, Jackie stumbles backwards, blinks a few times, looks at the Doctor square in the eye, and goes and slaps him on the face. "That's for abandoning my Rose in that stupid parallel universe," She slaps him again, "that's for separating Pete and I," she slaps him a third time, "and that's for making my son Tony not exist anymore."

"Mum!" Rose exclaims, and checks the Doctor's face to see if it was hurt too badly.

"Blimey, I was expecting a hug after all these years, but okay then!"

"I want Pete and Tony!" Jackie yells at him.

"Just remember them!" The Doctor yells back.

"I do!"

"Then listen!" He points to the third bedroom. Jackie turns on the spot, and edges herself towards the door. All three can hear the slightest sound of a baby cooing, and the much louder sound of Pete Tyler singing a lullaby.

"How did you do that?" Rose looked bewildered.

"Power of the human memory, and love. It's stronger than the universe, sometimes. And in your mother's case, the universe didn't stand a chance." The Doctor rubbed hid very red cheek. They could hear Jackie and Pete reuniting, and Tony was making louder sounds of happiness. "He say's that he's finally glad to see his mother's face."

"How do you know that?" Rose looked at him, bewildered.

"I speak baby." The Doctor smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Rose rolled her eyes, grabbed his face, and kissed him. She kissed him like she hadn't kissed him in years.


	3. Chapter 3 Discussion

-R-

"Bye, Mum. Bye Dad." Rose gave her parents both big hugs. "And bye bye, Tony!" Rose kissed her little brother on the forehead, and followed the Doctor, who was carrying half her bags, to where he had recently moved the Tardis to the plaza at Powell Estate flats.

She prepared herself. She hadn't seen the Tardis in ages. Would it be different? The outside was different; a new paint job had been done. The Doctor snapped his fingers, a new trick to her, and the doors opened, to reveal a completely new Tardis console room.

"It's even bigger," She said in awe. It was cleaner, too. Shiny floors, bright lights, and copper colored walls were a few of the many things. There were many more entrances and exits to the room.

"Do you like it? I changed it after I regenerated from the last form you saw me in. I thought, new doctor, new sonic, new adventures, why not a new Tardis inside? Also, I sort of destroyed the last room beyond oblivion."

"I love it! It's much friendlier. And…whats this?" She dropped her stuff at the door to pick up a green dress that hung over the railing around the console.

-D-

"That…belongs to a friend, someone I'll never get to meet again." The Doctor got nervous. If Rose new about River…well, it wouldn't be very pretty.

"Well, she's got weird taste. It's really futuristic. Who was she, anyways?"

"Just an old friend. Daughter of some of my good friends, very good friends. We can meet them, if you want to." The Doctor really wanted to get off the subject of River Song.

"But why would she just leave it here?"

"It actually belongs to my wardrobe. I have an outfit for every occasion, as you know." He remembered their first trip together, back in time, where they met Charles Dickens.

"Are you in a relationship with her?" Rose accused him, looking hurt.

"Two hundred years, Rose, and you were lost, and I got lonely, and apparently I've always had a relationship with her. And it's not like I chose that off the bat, and it was always a very strange relationship because the first time I met her I watched her die, because we're both Time Travelers, we never meet in the right order, and the last time in my time stream that I met with her was just a little bit ago. No more, Nada. Zip. Gone. Just a memory. But you, Rose Tyler, you are not a memory. Because on multiple occasions I risked my life for you, and I actually died for you, because– well, because I love you." He spilled it all out, everything about River. "I never risked my life for her, Rose. She actually tried to kill me on multiple occasions. But that's because she was brainwashed, and it's all very complicated." He waved his hands. Rose's eyes teared up.

"You loved her." She sniffled out. "Maybe it was a mistake coming–"

"No! No, no, no, no of course not!" The Doctor grabbed her hand as she turned away. "I don't want you to go!"

"But you LOVED her!"

"Two hundred years, Rose. And I had to let go. You were living with my clone, at least, until I walked into that crack in the universe…but I had to let go. I thought you were never going to come back."

"But–wait. Two hundred years? You look so young, though!" She pulled at his cheeks, looking for signs of aging.

"Time Lords do take a long time to age, you know. And that's only the first form, any other form doesn't exactly age. Unless I want it to, though. But I don't like aging. It feels weird."

"You and your surprises–wait a second, I was being mad at you! Yeah, you sir, are to be infuriating me!"

"You loved my clone."

"But that was you."

"No, It was someone completely different, but with my memories. Not me. I have as much of a right to be mad at you as you have to me." He smirked, then strode up to the console, and began to fly the Tardis.

"Alright then, We're even. Where are we off to now? And how do you fly it, it's completely different!"

"Oh, it's easy. A pull of the lever, a twist of the bobble, a push of a button or two, and off you go!" He laughed as the Tardis shook to it's destination.

"It's a lot less stable than I thought it was!" Rose yells.

"Its cool though!"

"Like that ridiculous bowtie?"

"Bowties are VERY cool!" he yells back over the sound of the Tardis in flight, and with a sound of air releasing from a pressurized can, it landed.

"Where are we now?" Rose asked.

"Wherever the Tardis wanted us to go! I just set up the flight code, and she does the rest!" He pats the center cylinder, smiling ear to ear. Rose runs down to the door and opens it. She opens the door, and a gust of foul-stenched air hurls in her face. With a gasp and a cough, she shuts the door.

"Where the hell are we?" Rose gasped out.

"Some planet, instead of oxygen to breathe, the people here breathe pure natural gas." The Doctor read off the stats from the screen.

"Well, I am NOT going on a planet where I can't breathe." Rose held up her hands, and copied what the Doctor had done only a minute ago on the Tardis. A pull of the lever, a twist of the bobble, a push of a couple buttons, and the Tardis shook into flight.

"Where are we going then?" He yelled over the shaking.

"A place." She smiled, and they landed. This time, the Doctor was the first to check outside.

"January the first, 2005, midnight. Oh, I remember. When you jogged my memories, you jogged _all_ my memories of you. Somehow, I knew that you were you that night you told me I'd have a great year." Rose linked her arm through his, and the two set off into the night.

-R-

"This isn't London" the Doctor said, bewildered.

"Nope, New York, the city that never sleeps. I've always wanted to go to the original." Rose smiled, remembering the time she went to New New York on New Earth.

-D-

"_Oh, blimey,"_ the Doctor thought, "_I think I went here with somebody else, this exact same time. But with who?..._"

"Oh, look! It's snowing!" Rose pointed out to the Doctor. He smiled, but worried on the inside. Who had he gone with? The Doctor really wanted to know.

The couple walked around, and used the psychic paper to get ice-skating tickets at Rockerfeller Center. Suddenly, the Doctor saw himself, but younger of course, and with somebody else.

"Duck!" He pulled Rose down, below the height of the half-wall around the rink.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I see myself."

"Okay…"

"No, a younger version of me."

"And let me guess…"

"I can't cross my own timeline." He finished her sentence. "Yeah, I don't want to do that again."

"Again?"

"I've met myself five times. At once. Yeah, all very confusing." He pulled Rose down, who was trying to sneak a look. "You can't let my younger self see you! Especially since He's supposed to think you're in a parallel dimension."

"But you're with somebody."

"Yes, I know that."

"Do you also know that you two are coming over here right now?"

"Seriously?" He looks up, only to be pulled back down by Rose. He saw who he was with–River. "We've got to get out of here, now!" He pulls Rose, dragging her as he ice-skates to the exit–which thankfully was on the opposite side of the rink as where younger him and River were entering.

Once they were far away from the rink, and in Times Square, Rose stopped him.

"Who was with you?"

"Oh, nobody–"

"It was her, wasn't it?" Rose said "her" as if it were a cursed word.

"Yes." He admitted. "Yes, it was her."

"What did you see in her?" She spat out. "_Oh, crud."_ The Doctor thought to himself, and braced for her reaction when he spoke.

"At first, I didn't see anything. But she was smart, attractive, she knew me. And she was the one who kissed me first." Rose's eyes got really angry with that. "But then I found out that she was part Time–Lord. I mean, she could regenerate. Pretty much immortal." Rose got even angrier…okay, gotta fix this. "I don't know. But I did love her. But I love you more." Rose's face softened, as she pulled him into a deep kiss. All around them, drunk people, happy people, and everybody just celebrating, and in the midst of it all, the Doctor kissing Rose Tyler.

Rose pulled away. "I can't believe I ever left you." She said, before kissing him again.

"Worst day of my life." He said, in between breaths of air.

"I can't believe you left me"

"Okay, worst two days of my life." He said, remembering both goodbyes.

"But we're together now." She looked up, smiling.

"The Doctor and Rose, in the Tardis. Just as it always should be."


	4. Chapter 4 Complication

-R-

Rose sat in her room in the Tardis, brushing her hair at the vanity. Apparently, the Doctor never deleted her room after she left. It was a large room, with a bed larger than a King size. There were windows, but instead of windows looking outside, they looked into the artificial garden with artificial realistic sunlight, and real plants, and a real pond. The entire garden was about 3 acres large.

Back to her room. She didn't have much in it, no bookcases were needed, since there was a Library with a swimming pool. She didn't need a closet, even though she had one, because the wardrobe was right across the hall. She didn't need a Television, there was a movie theatre three doors down from the Library. She only had a bed, a closet, and a vanity. She didn't need nor did she want a computer, internet or anything. It would just remind her of the world she had just left behind.

-D-

The Doctor sat on his bed, in his room, thinking. He had a modestly small room; he never spent much time in there. He hardly needed sleep, Time Lords having two hearts and all. The walls were purple and white striped, and the carpet was white as well. He had bookcases full of trinkets and such, trunks full of odd memories.

He thought about Rose. He thought about why he had left her that second time–because she was mortal. She could never live forever, even though he wanted her to. "_If there was a way…"_ he thought to himself. "_If there was a way, I would take it."_ But he knew there was no possible way. He knew that Rose would always be human, and he would always be Time Lord. He could use the chameleon arch…"_NO!_" he told himself, "_Rose would hate that._"

He took off his jacket, unhitched his bracers, took off his bowtie and shoes, and lay on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he used his sonic screwdriver to turn on the skylight, so that he could see images of the stars and planets.

Soon, he saw an image of Gallifrey. It made him miss home, miss his family, his friends, everything. "_Rose has never been to Gallifrey_._ She'd love it there. The second sun, lighting the red mountains ablaze, the red grass blowing in the breeze, the flowers that bloomed every morning along the crimson ocean. The Citadel City, oh, she'd love it there._" He remembered that in Citadel City, there was a council that could grant extra regenerations. A Time Lord has unlimited regenerations, but it was against the law to regenerate more than twelve times.

But the Doctor felt conflicted. He had to let go of her, because she would age, and wither and die, but he would always stay young and never die. But he never wanted to leave her again. He doesn't want to see her slip away. He was selfish. He wanted her for himself. He wanted to be with her forever.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in" he said, solemnly. Rose came in, and sat next to him. He sat up, and sat next to her.

"Is something wrong?" She moved a hair from his face.

"I'm selfish." He admitted. Rose put her arm around him, in a comforting hug.

"No you're not. You are the most un-selfish man I've ever met."

"But I am. It's selfish of me to have come back to you, to bring you with me. You would have had a better life, not knowing who I was or anything of that sort." He picked up her hand, caressing its smooth surface.

"But maybe I want this too." She looked him in the eye, which she noticed had tears running down the sides.

"It's not right. I'm stealing you. I'm stealing the perfect life you had before you met me."

"Maybe I want to be stolen. Doctor, don't worry about it. We've done that sort of thing before."

"You weren't living with me for forever, though. Your mum was home."

"And she is now! With dad and Tony! Doctor, why do you keep worrying about this? I love you, and you love me. Isn't that enough?" Rose held his big, rectangular face in his hands, caressing his face with her thumbs.

He wanted it to be enough. He gently held her wrist, and kissed her. She pulled back. "You haven't answered my question."

"I want it to be enough. But you, you're mortal. And I'm immortal. When you die, I don't know what I'll do with myself." His eyes began to water. Something about this regeneration was so…emotional.

-R-

Rose didn't exactly reply to that. She didn't want to tell him that in her dreams, before she re-met the Doctor, she would always have images of the Bad Wolf. The Bad Wolf, that sucked in the Time Vortex, the Bad Wolf that could scatter it's name across all of creation; every second, every universe, Bad Wolf was everywhere. She didn't tell him that she could still feel the Bad Wolf inside her, making her powerful.

"We'll find a way." She kissed him. They sat there, kissing, until she stopped. "Can we visit Satellite 5?"

"Excuse me?" The Doctor stared at her, astounded.

"Yeah, Satellite 5. After we left. I want to see what happened afterwards." She said. But what she really wanted to do was re-visit the site where she was Bad Wolf, just so she could connect with that energy somehow, to see if the Bad Wolf could make her immortal. It was crazy, and a bit selfish, but she wanted to try.

"Rose, after the Dalek invasion they destroyed Satellite 5," he informed, "Why would you want to go there anyways?"

Should she tell him the truth? _"No,"_ she decided. "_Well, maybe. I mean, I trust him with my life. My life a billion times over, to inifinity." _

"Doctor…" she started. But she was interrupted when the Tardis made a hasty warning siren, causing the Doctor to jump up and race down the stairs to the console room. "Never mind." She muttered, once he was out the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Alert

-R-

"Doctor, what is it?" She shouted over the sound of the sirens, as she ran down the stairs.

"A huge amount of something is latching onto the Tardis energy!" he shouted back, flipping switches and turning knobs.

"Do you know what that something is?" Rose held onto the console, as the Tardis flew into the time vortex.

"No, but we're going to find out!" He landed her. But the sirens still kept on, blaring into Rose's ears. "Oh, come on, what's wrong with you!" He ran down the stairs to under the console, checking the cables.

"Couldn't you check a manual or something?" Rose followed him.

"I threw it into a supernova." He replied, bluntly.

"Why?"

"I disagreed with it!" He shouted over the sirens. The Tardis convulsed again, going into flight.

"Are you doing that?"

"No, are you?"

They both slowly looked up, through the glass floor, to see the bottom end of a person flying the Tardis.

"Who is that?" Rose whispered into his ear.

"Why do you think I know?"

"Being rude."

"Sorry! Uhhhg, let me think, think, think, think, YES!" He said, somewhat loudly. The person above them turned, confused by the voice. "ooh, Rose, you may want to stay down here."

"Why?" She looked at him, hurt.

"Because I know they have a gun." He stared into her eyes. She kissed him, and he slowly went up the stairs, peering over the floor.

* * *

><p>-D-<p>

It was a man, most definitely a man, wearing a long navy blue coat. The Doctor went all the way up the stairs, and stood there, hands in his pockets. "Hello Jack."

Jack turned, somewhat surprised by his appearance. "Hello, Doctor." He took a step forward, "Every time we meet, it seems like you either have a new face or you're regenerating." He stopped. Then, both with big smiles ear-to-ear, they laughed, and embraced in a big hug.

"How did you remember me?"

"What do you mean? I've always remembered you."

"I was erased from time."

"Well, _that's_ new."

"How did you possibly remember me?"

"I just did. Although, I have noticed the cracks in the universe. I figured that my exposure to the time vortex kept me from forgetting."

"That's great–wait, was it you who latched onto the Tardis energy?"

"Yeah, sorry about that Doc. I needed extra energy to…destroy….a member of the slavine family. Then I heard the Tardis materialize, and I was in a tight fix, so I hopped in and flew her away."

"I ran into one of them a day ago, back on earth. After that, I ran into….ROSE!" He shouted. Jack had a quizzical look on his face, as the Doctor raced down the stairs.

"Can I come up now?" She asked, annoyed. The Doctor nodded, and Rose ran up the stairs with him, smiling all the way. She jumped into Jack's arms, hugging him with all her might.

"How did you get back? You were in a parallel world!" He cried, happily.

"The Doctor never existed!" She smiled. "I never thought I'd be so happy to say he never existed!"

"As I was saying," the Doctor continued, "I ran into a Slavine a day or so ago on earth. They started blowing up some old house. I nearly was blown up myself."

"Oh my god! I'm thick!" Rose cried, "There was a cop there, after the explosion, he was fat! And he wouldn't even tell me what was going on! Oh my god, he was a Slavine!"

"Rose, what was that exact date?" the Doctor asked

"April 12th, 2009" She recited.

"If I track down the exact location of the blast, we can find that Slavine." He pulled the lever, turned the knob, pressed a few buttons, and entered the location and date, and the Tardis convulsed into flight.

* * *

><p>-R-<p>

Rose was mad at the Doctor. She had asked him one simple question, and he was too distracted by his man friend. True, she was more than happy to see Jack, but she was desperate to find out if he could stand to stay with her until she died as an old woman.

The Bad Wolf inside her, which was growing stronger ever since she remembered the Doctor, wouldn't tell her how she could live forever, only told her that she had powers even the Doctor couldn't dream of. "_Why won't you tell me?"_ she asked herself. _"Because you aren't ready."_ Said a voice inside her head. Shocked, Rose immediately sat down on the floor. Or more like collapsed. The Doctor saw this, and rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" He soniced her, checking to see what's wrong. He pulled a face at the readings, but for no more than a half-second, before looking back at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy, nothing crucial."

"Right…Jack? Will you watch over the controls while I get her all fixed up?"

"Anything you say Doc. Just be safe." He winked, and both the Doctor and Rose rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>-D-<p>

The Doctor picked up Rose, who was pretty light, and carried her off to her room.

"You know something's wrong" She said, talking quietly, once they were out of earshot of Jack.

"I don't think anything's wrong with you." He kissed her forehead, "Just different."

"I keep tryin' to tell you, I really am, I just can't. It's keeping me from tellin' you." He winced when she said, "It's", because he knew she was talking about Bad Wolf.

"I worry about you, Rose, I really do. And right now, you're not helping me." The Tardis opened her bedroom door for him, and he stepped inside. He lay her down on her bed, letting her head rest on the pillow.

"It's hurting me, Doctor, but it's helping me at the same time. Just help me figure out what it's doing to me. The Bad Wolf want's me to live, but I–I–" she studdered, "I have to die." She was still holding onto the Doctor, who by now was fighting really hard to hold back his tears.

"I'm gonna figure it out. You aren't going to die." He wiped away her tears, kissed her forehead, and sat next to her, holding her hands.

* * *

><p>-R-<p>

She didn't really need the Doctor to stay beside her, nor did she need to stay in her bed. But she did like the attention she was getting from him, who was now falling asleep at her side.

Jack's voice came on the intercom, reporting that he found a link to the Slavine members of the family that they hadn't killed in 2006. The Doctor shot up, and when Rose began to get up, he immediately told her to get back into bed.

"I'm fine!" She protested.

"No, just stay, you need rest. Trust me." He had a horribly worried expression on his face. She couldn't tell if it were for the Slavine or for her. He ran out of her room, and with a huff she sat back down. She did feel weak, but it might have been the fact that she never had lunch. The Tardis's telepathic field must have picked up that thought, because on her bedside table sat a bowl of soup and some chips.

"Thank you" She whispered silently, and picked up the tray and carried it over onto her bed.

The Doctor came back into her room just then, and announced that he and Jack were leaving the Tardis.

"You have to stay here."

"I'm fine, I'm telling you!"

"Just. Stay. Here."

"I'm coming with you." She got up, and followed him out of the room. He didn't protest, and she assumed that it was because she wasn't gonna give up.


End file.
